As is well known in the field of radiography, there is a general trend to enhance the speed of processing. Therefore interest has been focused on rapid access of radiographs, being vital in diagnosis. By the manufacturing of films suitable for rapid processing applications an ideal balance has to be sought concerning the thickness of the coated hydrophilic layers and the obtained sensitivity within a short processing time. E.g. thicker gelatin layers provide a sufficient absorption of processing chemicals in favour of the degree of development which is attainable within short development times of e.g. about 12 seconds or less. An inevitable disadvantage however is the longer drying time required for thicker coatings as the water absorption is also enhanced in the rinsing stage of the processing cycle. On the other hand thinner, sufficiently hardened coatings may be dried within very short times.
Rapid processing conditions that can alternatively be applied are development processing at higher pH and higher temperatures of e.g. 30.degree. to 40.degree. C., to accelerate the said processing.
However thin coated layers as well as high temperature processing or processing in a developer medium having a higher pH bring about deterioration of the photographic images obtained. Especially in automatic processors it frequently occurs that the pressure resistance of the photographic materials is insufficient. In that case so-called roller marks appear due to the uneven pressure of the carrying or conveying rollers in the processing machine.